cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiefdom of Balmung
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Fiefdom of Balmung is a growing, well developed, and old nation at 294 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Fiefdom of Balmung work diligently to produce Furs and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Fiefdom of Balmung is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Fiefdom of Balmung to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Fiefdom of Balmung does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Fiefdom of Balmung believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of Fiefdom of Balmung has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. Fiefdom of Balmung will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation Summary Excerpt from the standard issue textbook, "The World, And Us: History of FOB." "...And so it became, on the 14th of Feburary, in the year 2007 of our Lord and Saviour, this proud nation, has been formed, and claimed, in the name of God, and our mortal leader, King Balmung, as forever a land of peace, prosperity, and love. It was told to our King, from God himself, that this land should be no longer a desolate place of crime and hate, but instead, Belle Isle, what used to be a city park, shall become the fortress-capital for this new nation, and the cities of Windsor and Detroit shall become communities under this new rule. And so it became, and so it grew, taking up a large area of Michigan, Ohio, and Canada. Many people willingly entered this new nation, to escape the confusion of The United States of America. No conflict ever erupted from this secession from the Union...." Another excerpt. "...Hobbies of the citizens vary, although the National Sport is that of Rowing. The major rowing competitions occur on the Detroit river, where many new boat houses were erected to enhance the splendor of the capital city. These crews will compete in long races, around the whole island, and they will also row in processions, or alongside parades, to enhance the splendor of the palace. Another hobby of the citizens is the card game of Euchre. Although not a widely known game, it spread quickly throughout the nation, surpassing even poker as the most fun game to play..." National Policies/Beliefs The Fiefdom of Balmung is not a supporter of Techraiding. Economy is key, they don't believe in a strong military, and all soldiers are part of a peace keeping force, that work for the church, not the state. The Church is a major influence in the people's lives, and the whole nation is based on the belief that it is a holy land, given to them by God. The Nation follows all of The GPA's foreign policy to a dot, and will follow any orders given to them from the alliance. At the moment, King Balmung has a very strong economic view on the world. He only wishes to increase his nations Infrastructure and Tech, and hopes that the Great World War III will hold very little negatively towards his nation. Earlier today he made this statement. "War is inevitable, this will happen no matter what, and some people will do whatever it takes to win. Thankfully, our peaceful little nation is held out of this conflict for now, at least until we receive order to go to war. However, thankfully, our alliance has a neutral standpoint in this conflict. I strongly hope that this will be resolved quickly, with little bloodshed on both sides. Thank you, no more questions..." The Fiefdom of Balmung also stands strong against Drug usage, including those that other nations see as recreational, such as Alcohol and Cigarettes. King Balmung uses the church to help fight against these substances, and to great success. No drugs have entered the country ever, since there is no market to sell to, no one bothers to smuggle them in.